fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vash Speedy
Flasher,Vash Speedy,or just Speedy is the The Speed Demon of Harpy Wing and One of the Mages of Wings of Magic.His speciality is both Lightnign and High Speed Magic.He is the only Member of the Wings of Magic that doesn't have a molding magic of his own. Appearance He is often seen wearing a Orange T-Shirt with a lightning streak on it when he is relaxing at home or the Base. He also waears blue jenas when relaxing. WHen he is on a mission he wears a black outfit that has a yellow pheonix on it and the guild symbol on the outfits shoulder. This outfit seems to have multiple red and yellow stripes on it as well as yellow on the palms. His guild Mark is on his shoulder. Personality He is often remarked as the more relaxed member of the WIngs of magic.This culminating from his aloof attitude to most things,he often will make jokes out of every situation. He is somewhat carefree often sleepying when he should be focusing on the things at task. Although he is often remarked as arrogant when it comes to fighting and other things. This often causes him to make a simple or dumb mistake in a battle causing him to lose. Although it is hinted that he is almost unstoppable if he were ever to get serious. History Not much is known about Speedy's history although it is known at some point he had a lightning magic lacrima inserted into giving him the ability to use lightnign magic and absorb it. Synopsis A Journey Begins Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Lightning Absorption - '''Through the Lightning lacrima inserted in his body Speedy is able to absorb lightning and lightning magic although this doenst make him immune to Lightning magic just highly resistant to it. Also unlike slayers he gets no boost from absorbing the Lightning magic only a slight recharge of his own magic. '''Quick Intellect - '''speedy is very quick witted often out witting his opponents befor they can even figure out what he is doing although this is often counteracted by his arrogance and cockiness. '''S-Class Magic capability- '''While not an S-class himself he does have a strong magic capability and capacity similar to an S-Class. this is quite apparent when he fights terra Taiyou a notable S-Class. '''Magical Abilities 'Slowing Magic - '''It is a type of Magic which allows the user to slow down their opponent by employing a time-affecting Magic which affects the opponents' perception of time. Speedy often uses this in combination with His High Speed to instantly take out a group of foes. Personally he really only has two spells for this. 'High Speed - 'It is a type of Caster Magic that allows the caster to move at extremely fast speeds. This is Speedy's signature Magic which he uses to accelerate at vast speeds to defeat his opponents. 'Lightning Magic - 'Lightning Magic is an Elemental Caster Type Magic that utilizes the element of lightning. Vash can utilize this magic through the lightning Lacrima in his body. he often uses it to increase the speed and power of his attacks although he has been seen to use it as a form of ranged attack. 'Teleportation Magic - 'Speedy only really uses this magic to teleport around to his team mates or to teleport to his favorite places. He has also been shown to use this in combat although thats rare. 'Phasing Magic - '''A type of Magic that enables the user to pass through solid matter. The user temporarily merges with the matter they are attempting to phase through, neither harming them nor the matter upon exit. This is Speedy favorite magic to use to make fun of his guild mates. Trivia * This character is based off the Flash from Dc and Kid Flash from dcau * Speedy is the nickname his fuild mates gave him. * He Often calls Asa sis for they are very close to one another.